


Three Parts to Make a Whole

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many forms--and is not always only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Parts to Make a Whole

  
Elrond told him hearts were large enough to love more than one; Aragorn had never believed him.

  
Arwen was his beloved, burned into his soul. He had thought she filled his heart completely, leaving no room for another.

  
Then came Boromir. He found himself liking the other man, and from there blossomed love. Love based on respect, on realizing Boromir's weaknesses and strengths complemented his, and made a whole of halves--a love that would only get stronger with time.

  
Three parts made him whole, and his heart was large enough--but were it ever broken, he would be lost.  



End file.
